Hitman: Codename 47
|genre = Third Person Shooter with "stealth" elements |game modes = Campaign Mode |ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) |platforms = Windows |website = http://www.hitman.dk }} Hitman: Codename 47 is the first game of the Hitman series. It was developed in Denmark by IO Interactive and published by Eidos Interactive, released in 2000 for Windows. The protagonist is a human clone known only as Agent 47. He shows very little emotion, and exists to perform contract killings for the International Contract Agency, with Diana Burnwood as his handler. The story takes place in 47's adulthood, when he escaped from Asylum and started his work as a hitman. Gameplay In the game a player's main objective usually involves assassinating certain targets. Before each mission, you get Intel on your target (their appearance, videos of their daily activities, etc.). You can watch maps of the area while your mission is taking place. There is also an option to buy weapons and items the player wishes to use during the mission with money, which they get by completing missions. As long as the player doesn't kill civilians or police officers, they will not receive money penalties. There is more than one approach that can be taken by player. Even though the game features many firearms, it is easier for players to use stealth rather than going in guns blazing as this can alarm targets and possibly make them flee the area. Players can also change disguise so they can pass in restricted areas unnoticed. Also bodies can be hidden by dragging them. Plot The Beginning of a Hitman The game starts with an enigmatic voice that spoke through a speaker. The voice wakes up 47, who is chained to his bed in a locked padded cell. As the voice speaks, the chain is unlocked and the door opened. The voice says to 47 that he is someone he can trust the most and proceeds to guide him in his subsequent tasks. With the voice as guiding him, he learns to traverse obstacles, use many kinds of weapons, and finally, disguises to gain his freedom and escaped. In his way out, though, a CCTV camera caught a glimpse of him. On the other side of the camera, in a monitoring room, a silhouette of a man is seen smiling. Fast forward to one year later, the year is now 2000. 47 is in a hotel, looking out the scenery in Hong Kong. A blip from his laptop takes his attention. A message pops out, from Diana Burnwood, his handler at the International Contract Agency. The message details his mission, to kill a powerful Chinese Red Dragon Triad leader, Lee Hong. With a new sense of purpose it is then we know he uses his dangerous skills to work as a hitman. Slaying a Dragon His mission was to kill Lee Hong, but he was too powerful and protected that even if he succeed in killing him in the current state, it would make it impossible to get out of Hong Kong alive. Eventually, he has to work his ways to weaken him, by decreasing his authority and relationship with other organizations. With that in mind, 47 cleverly used the Blue Lotus Triad, a fellow triad, to turn against the Red Dragon Triad by assassinating both triad's emissary and made it look like it was the other triad's doing. To continue underpowering him, he killed Hong Kong Chief of Police that protected him, leaving Lee Hong's police protection gone. With the power of Red Triad slowly dissipating, so did Lee Hong's, clearing his protection and allowing 47 to eliminate him in his own headquarters without anyone knowing. Welcome to the Jungle His next mission requires him to travel to a Columbian Jungle with the target Pablo Ochoa, a feared drug lord said to have nine lives. Just like Lee Hong, he was well guarded and going to his camp requires 47 to cooperate with U'wa tribe who have a secret passage that will allow him to sneak to the camp. In reward for returning their precious idol, they gave 47 access to the passage. Now with the camp just right in front of him, using disguises, he was able to enter it. However, Pablo Ochoa confronted 47, with a machine gun ready in his hand, a gunfight ensued between them. Though, even the drug lord himself fell victim and his camp was soon blown to pieces by 47. Traditions of the Trade A new mission came, now requiring him to assassinate Frantz Fuchs, a terrorist who was ready to bomb Thermal Bath Hotel where leaders of many great nations attended for a peace summit. His client requested 47 to kill Frantz and take the bomb. Unlike his other targets, Frantz Fuchs was not powerful nor well guarded, giving 47 capability to kill him directly and take the bomb with him. Gunrunner's Paradise When this mission was requested by a client, Diana informed 47 that somehow, the previous targets and this one were all connected by each ones' involvement in French Legion together. However, the mission had to be done like the usual. The target was Arkadij Jegorov, aka Boris. Unlike previous targets, whose position were already known before the mission, Boris' whereabouts was unknown and thus needed to be located. This required 47 to track down an arms dealer, Ivan Zilvanovitch, who worked with Boris. By bugging the suitcase containing the money, he managed to locate the ship in which his target was residing. However, a cautious man he was, he had prepared a bomb and an escape way if somehow something went wrong. So, 47 had to kill him without alarming anyone. By donning a guard's suit, he was able to enter the ship stealthy and killed Boris, but not before he had turned on the bomb, ready to detonate in minutes. Fortunately, 47 was trained to disarm bombs. As the bomb was an old model, he had no trouble to stop it. Then, he brought the ship to international waters for the Agency pickup to arrive and evacuated him. The Setup The Agency was in turmoil. They realized that the clients for the four previous missions were all one and the same, violating one of the Agency's rules. Yet, the client was so powerful that even the ICA's board of directors accepted one final request from him. The target was Dr. Kovacs, a doctor in a Romanian hospital with high security, disabling 47 to bring any weapons from outside. He arrived in the hospital and entered by using alias. The receptionist let him in, but unknown to 47, he phoned a mysterious man about his arrival. This man, in turn, called SWAT. On the other hand, 47 managed to meet Kovacs. However, during their conversation, 47 remembered him as the one who injected a needle to him. Kovacs, surprised, began to fear 47 and told him that it was all Ort-Meyer's fault. Just in time, a team of SWAT stormed the front and entered the hospital to take down 47. Nonetheless, 47 killed Kovacs and used his clothes to impersonate him and tricked the SWAT. Free of suspicion, he explored the hospital and found Agent Smith there, drugged and chained. Freeing him, Smith paid it back by revealing a secret passage to basement. Readying himself, he descended below. Meet Your Brother Accessing the basement he escaped from one year ago, he found out that it was used as a place for clones experiment. Suddenly, a voice come out from the speaker, Ort-Meyer himself, the very same voice from one year ago. Then, he revealed everything to 47, his creation and him intentionally releasing him to eliminate his former friends, and finally, he told him that he had to be killed. With dozens of 48, an army of clones similar to 47, they attempted to assassinate the hitman, but his years of training proved to be superior to the clones as he slaughtered all of them. With Ort-Meyer his final target, he entered his chamber. Ort-Meyer came out and approached 47. Suddenly, he jumped in to 47 with stun gun in his hand to incapacitate him. However, the hitman showed his own creator his prowess and shot him. Bleeding and about to die, he said one last thing, "What good is a bullet proof vest, when death strikes from within?". Finally, 47 coldly snapped his neck, ending the life of his creator and father. Missions # Training # Kowloon Triads in Gang War # Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant # The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant # The Lee Hong Assassination # Find the U'wa Tribe # The Jungle God # Say Hello to My Little Friend # Traditions of the Trade # Gunrunner's Paradise # Plutonium Runs Loose # The Setup # Meet Your Brother Targets * Red Dragon Negotiator * Blue Lotus Emissary * Unnamed Blue Lotus Triad members * Red Dragon Negotiator * Hong Kong Chief of Police * Lee Hong * Pablo Ochoa * Frantz Fuchs * Arkadij Jegorov * Dr. Kovacs * Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer * Mr. 48's VIPs * Blue Lotus Emissary * Lei Ling * Agent Smith * Chieftain's brother * Ivan Zilvanovitch * Agent Smith Weapons Firearms * AMT 1911 'Hardballer' * Beretta 92 * Desert Eagle Mark XIX * Luger P08 * Derringer * Heckler & Koch MP5 * Heckler & Koch MP5SD * IMI Uzi * Kalashnikov AK-47 * Kalashnikov AK103 * M16A2 * Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper * Karabin Snajperski Walther WA2000 * US Army M60 * M134 Minigun * Franchi PA3/215 * Mossberg Persuader Shotgun * Sawn-off Shotgun Melee Weapons * Fiber Wire * Oyabun knife * Pentagon knife * Kitchen knife * Meat Cleaver * Poison Syringe Other * Poison * Bomb * Additionally, some weapons usable only by NPC's and not by the player are featured: ** Stun Gun ** Blowgun ** Chinese Sword Trivia * Hitman: Codename 47 is the only game so far to be developed solely for PC. Starting from Hitman 2: Silent Assassin onward, the series has been developed for both PC and consoles. See Also * ''Hitman: Codename 47'' characters * Hitman: Codename 47 cheats * Hitman: Codename 47 easter eggs * Hitman: Codename 47 glitches * ''Hitman: Codename 47'' locations * Hitman: Codename 47 soundtrack de:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:Hitman: Codename 47